Dell Curry
Wardell Stephen "Dell" Curry Sr. (born June 25, 1964) is an American former professional basketball player who played in the National Basketball Association (NBA) from 1986 until 2002. He retired as the Charlotte Hornets' all-time leader in points (9,839) and three-point field goals made (929).1 Curry currently works as a color commentator, alongside Steve Martin, on Charlotte Hornets television broadcasts. He is the father of current NBA players Stephen and Seth Curry. High School Career Curry grew up in Harrisonburg, Virginia, and attended Fort Defiance High School as a youth. There, his high school basketball coach let him use his barn to shoot, and Curry spent hours each day working on his technique. During his time there, Curry won state championships in both basketball and baseball. He finished as the school’s all-time leading scorer, and was named to the 1982 McDonald's High School All-American team. Curry was drafted out of high school by the Texas Rangers in the 1982 MLB draft. College career Curry was a four-year starter at Virginia Tech along with contemporaries Bobby Beecher, Perry Young, Al Young, and Keith Colbert. The team appeared in the 1983 and 1984 NIT tournaments, finishing 3rd in 1984. Although the team qualified for at-large bids to the NCAA tournament in 1985 and 1986, it lost in the first round on both occasions. NCAA basketball did not feature a three-point line during Curry's collegiate career, so his accurate long-range shooting was not rewarded as it would be later in his NBA career. Dell Curry finished his Virginia Tech career with 2,389 points (2nd all-time) and 295 steals (all-time leader) in basketball, and a 6-1 record with a 3.81 ERA in baseball. NBA career Curry was selected with the 15th overall pick by the Utah Jazz in the 1986 NBA draft. He played one season in Utah before being traded to the Cleveland Cavaliers in 1987, where he spent the 1987–88 season. He was selected by one of the NBA's two newest teams for the 1988–89 season, the Charlotte Hornets, in the expansion draft after he was made available by the Cavaliers. Curry spent 10 seasons in Charlotte, mostly coming off the bench to provide instant offense, utilizing three-point shooting. He was a regular in the discussions for Sixth Man of the Year, but didn't actually win the award until the 1993–94 season. He currently ranks among the franchise's all-time statistical leaders in points, games played, three-point field goals made and attempted, and three-point field goal percentage. Upon departing the franchise in 1998, he was the last player remaining from its inaugural season 10 years earlier.2 Curry played one season for the Milwaukee Bucks before playing his final three seasons in the NBA for the Toronto Raptors. He holds career averages of 11.7 points, 2.4 rebounds, and 1.8 assists. Curry retired as the all-time leading scorer in Hornets history with 9,839 points. NBA career statisticsedit Regular seasonedit Playoffsedit Post-playing career In 2004, Curry was inducted into the Virginia Sports Hall of Fame.7 On June 18, 2007, Curry was named an assistant coach of the NBA's Charlotte Bobcats, but he stepped down before the season began so that he could attend his sons' basketball games.8 In 2009, Curry started working as a color commentator, alongside longtime play-by-play announcer Steve Martin, for the Charlotte Bobcats (now Charlotte Hornets). Family Personal Curry lives in Charlotte, North Carolina, with his wife Sonya Adams, who played volleyball at Virginia Tech, where they met; the couple have three children. His oldest son, Stephen, plays in the NBA for the Golden State Warriors. In 2014–15, Stephen won the NBA MVP award and led the Warriors to the NBA championship, and in 2015–16, he led his team to the highest regular season win total in NBA history with 73 wins, once again being voted league MVP. He has two grandchildren, Riley and Ryan Curry, through Stephen, with his wife Ayesha. His youngest son, Seth, currently plays for the Dallas Mavericks,Mavericks sign free agent guard Seth Curry while his daughter, Sydel, plays volleyball at Elon University.Sydel Curry Bio In 1998, Curry established a charitable foundation, the Dell Curry Foundation, which is a youth oriented program in Charlotte, North Carolina. The foundation runs five learning centers in Charlotte to provide educational training and drug abuse counseling.